Apocalypse
by Fried Alaska
Summary: Sasuke finds himself one of the the last remaining survivors in their small town of Konoha. Note To self: Will do whatever it takes to survive against shiny blood suckers. SasuSaku.


**CHAPTER ONE: THE CALL**

**SUMMARY: **Sasuke finds himself one of the the last remaining survivors in their small town of Konoha. Note To Self: will do whatever it takes to survive against shiny blood suckers. SasuSaku.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Naruto is not mine sigh alfjelkajfjelkajkfaelkf

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was in a terrible mood. His right eye twitched slightly as his dark enlarged pupils scanned the rows of produce over and over again in the Konoha Supermarket, growing more visibly frustrated by the second. No matter how many times he cursed under his breath, or yelled at a vegetable, it still wouldn't give him what he wanted. Red rage flashed over him as his fist came down on a nearby potato.<p>

"Shit." he muttered, exhaling loudly. Twitching slightly at the sound of its hollowing ringing across empty aisles with a cold, lonely reply, it darkened his already black expression. He allowed himself a minute of silence to regroup his thoughts, close his eyes, and slump down next to boxes of granola bars on sale for 6.99. A nearby light flickered between a blinding spark and a dead bulb, taunting him; exclaiming that this was one of the many annoyances that would constantly jab at him. This was not his day.

"If I don't get a tomato within the next hour," he spoke aloud to no one in particular with a tone including a dash of desperation. "I'm going to fucking kill someone." He let out another aspirated grunt before picking himself up and immediately glaring at the huge stocks of candy left behind in colorful swarms to his left, right, and all over the place. There was absolutely nobody in the store, and he was at a loss regarding what to do next. Irritated, he grasped for something within reach (a King sized Snickers bar in particular) and he angrily snapped it half before tossing it aside. He then continued to walk hastily out the front entrance in long strides, huffing a little along the way.

The sun outside was shining brightly, (much to his dismay) as Sasuke squinted his eyes and quickly moved along the bare streets, swiftly across the concrete. He kept his head down, and his voice non-existent as he focused on the silent road ahead of him. Lingering thoughts kept trying to penetrate his blank canvas of a mind, but he pushed them out roughly, while a word or so hang loose on his lips.

Alone. He was in absolute solitude, and this was his moment. In the past few weeks, he had forgotten what it was like to be at such peace and embraced the quiet atmosphere left for him to take. A recent vampire apocalypse had fallen on the little town of Konoha and due to his dazzling wits, cunning personality and overall brilliant demeanor, he was alive while everyone else he had ever known was six feet under. While that wasn't exactly the whole truth, he refused to believe otherwise and instead focused on the here and now. He was nearly smiling with his own loneliness when suddenly an ear piercing scream completely blew apart his conscious stream of thought. He was alert and stiff, glancing from side to side for a decaying animal or at the very least, a half dead monster with a leg hanging outside of its mouth, crawling out of a nearby sewer.

"Holy fuck, somebody help!"

Instantly he perked up. Somebody else was here. A human being remained alive within a few miles of him and suddenly, a deep feeling of despair washed over him. Some _female _was disturbing his alone time and this _female_ needed to learn to control her vocal cords.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed two figures moving, each of them a blur. He quickly made a turn and ducked behind a corner, observing the chaos unfolding. Nothing had happened in this town in nearly a month but the shrill shrieks reminded him exactly why he valued silence. As the girl ran closer to him, they made eye contact, and he could see the pure terror raging within her light green pupils.

"Don't just sit there and stare, help me out here!" She yelled, turning back to glare at a figure trailing behind her. Sasuke tilted his head and pretended not to see her approaching, as he stood up and walked towards the other direction.

"I see - hey! Quit ignoring me, I know you're capable of doing something for my situation! You dirty bastard..." He winced at the nagging voice that trailed off but continued to repeat in his head. Sasuke was not one to go out on a limb for another, especially a stranger. Still, he could almost taste the action bestowed in his hands, and couldn't resist the temptation. He picked up a fist-sized rock from the ground below him, (one of many) the edges rough and jagged, throwing it between his hands. Then, he smiled.

* * *

><p>Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Sakura Haruno muttered to herself as she turned a sharp left and went down the street. She could hear the footsteps behind her and resisted the urge to turn around. Her heart was about to explode out of her chest and her legs were begging her to stop. She lost track of where she was, or how far she had ran, but all of that was irrelevant as long as the tall, sparkly <em>thing<em> behind her was still eagerly out for her blood.

"Damn. How does this always happen to me though."

Sakura wasn't quite sure how she came about being totally alone that one morning, but she had woken up on the floor of her ravaged apart house, with nobody else in sight. It had taken weeks, but finally she pieced two and two together to figure out that somehow, vicious _vampires_ had taken her parents, her friends, and her life. She had spent some miserable mornings alone for the longest time. In fact, it turned out there was nobody around anywhere. Well, nobody until she saw there was some guy hiding about, just looking at her struggling. The very thought of his blank stare and detached facial expressions caused her to clench fists and mumbled some incoherent sentences, riddled with curses.

The figure abruptly lunged at her and she jumped, almost stumbling across a curb alongside the street. Cars, poles, and empty stores filled each sidewalk, never letting her forget about how alone she really was. If she were to stop running right now, she would probably die, but at least she'd be with her family. At least she'd forget what it was like to fall asleep wishing she were any place but here.

Her stomach twisted in knots and she was fighting off a deep cramp. She didn't know how much longer she could hold him off but she could hear her own labored breathing in her ears and absolutely nothing behind her. One hesitant look behind her and she knew he could easily outrun her in an instant. There wasn't an inch of exhaustion or effort etched on his face, as his cold eyes bore into hers. She yelped and turned into the nearest store she could find and frantically pushed through a beaten down door.

_Hide, Hide, I just gotta hide. _

Sakura slumped down in a dust covered room, held her breath and kept an eye out for the door. The room was dark, with only a hint of sunlight peeking through the shredded window and she wondered how she could use this to her advantage. The rest of it was empty besides a few left behind chairs and a rotting table. Evaluating the floor, she cautiously picked up a half cracked lamp to use as protection and crouched.

He was just too _fast._

The sound of breaking glass and heavy footsteps barging into the shop shook the entire ground, as it suddenly dawned on her that it was stupid to trap herself inside a closed room to catch her breath. 10 seconds, it had only taken him 10 seconds. Her grip tightened on the base of the lamp, her eyes unwavering and her jaw clamped so tightly, her teeth were bound to break within the following seconds. Edging her way to the back of the wall, she knew that only a loosely locked door and 20 feet of poorly washed floor separated her from death.

Before she even had time to calculate a plan, the door broke down, and the figure jumped; Sakura could see her own reflection in his light eyes and flinched at the sight of her own terror-struck face.

Quickly, she swung as hard as she could, whipping her whole body around and clenching her weapon with such force. As soon as the two objects made contact, a noise unheard by Sakura's ears had filed the silence and struck a chord within her very being, paralyzing her. Her eyes widened as glass shards cut across his otherwise delicately painted ivory face, and a heavy weight pushed against his cheek. He hit the floor with a hollow thud, and she realized she was neither stuck by fear or regret but something much larger than that. As if death herself had welcomed Sakura for her somewhat feeble accomplishment.

However, those thoughts were quickly pushed away as she watched him stumbled but managed to get up, his eyes like slits and cuts against his flesh opening, leaving a trail along the floor. There was more distance between them now, and neither wanted to be the one to make the first move. His eyes trailed the bottom of the lamp she still held tightly in her hands before staring directly at her. Sakura on the other hand, was busy scrunching her nose at how unsanitary the whole situation was, and then was taken back by the amount of blood he was wiping from his face.

"If you had blood all along, why are you so anxious to get mine?" She spat, slightly peeved off at the selfishness of his desires.

"I'm just freaking hungry." He snarled back, his voice muddled by the bubbling fluid building up in his mouth. Sakura realized this was the first time she had heard him talk, his melancholy voice like nails on the chalkboard. She watched as he picked up two average sized chunks of glass and hurled them at her with surprising speed and strength. Quickly, she side stepped them, as they broke into bits after colliding with the wall, and he used this opportunity to dive straight at her, another two pieces in hand. She grabbed onto his wrists and dropped the lamp, trying to fend him off. He was at least a whole head taller than her, and double her size but this was a matter of life or death. She wasn't going to go down easy.

Suddenly, he raised his leg and kicked at her stomach, sending her flying across the room. She sucked in nothing but cold air and landed on her back as a groan passed her lips. Sakura rolled over to her side, wincing at the ugly bruise that already started forming. It didn't feel as gut wrenching as it looked, and she forced herself to ignore the pounding pain. As she picked herself up, she could see him charging towards her again, and using his speed, she managed to grab him by his tattered sleeve at the last second and hurled him towards the nearest wall. He took the hit head on, but not before dragging Sakura down with him.

The next few seconds resulted in a wrestling match along the glass filled floor, as Sakura took the defensive position. They had rolled into chairs and pieces of glass were getting stuck in her hair but she didn't care. It was a never ending game with both sides equal in strength, but one especially hard shove pushed her under him. Her eyes widened as she desperately tried to stand or roll or to simply move. He was just too _heavy._

Shit, she thought, as his abnormally large hand pressed against the side of her head, exposing her neck.

"Seriously?" she shouted from under his arm. "You are such a cliché!"

He ignored her and Sakura could see his teeth growing larger by the second and flinched as it closed the space between them.

_I can't be dying like this, I really, seriously, cannot be dying like this. _

While death lingered in her mind, she caught a glance at the dried gash on his face. She resisted the urge to dry heave as she looked at his sinister smile in disgust and flashed back the sickening image of blood dripping out of his mouth and knew there was absolutely no way in hell that this interaction was hygienic.

"I have an O blood type, I know this can't be good for you!" She screamed, thrashing about as she braced herself for the afterlife.

_He was just too fast, too heavy, too smart, too strong. _

There was an awful cracking sound quickly followed by a dying screech and Sakura for the first time in her life felt nothing but blackness.

* * *

><p>There was a heavy, groggy feeling that washed over her as she struggled to keep one eyelid open. Hazy. Everything was definitely hazy.<p>

_I'm surely dead._

Sakura let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Her arms felt like lead at her sides and she didn't have any feeling in either of her legs. Everything was quiet and still and she felt as if she were sinking into the ground. How long was she to lie here? Was this all that death had to offer? Darkness?

Her mind was a cross between over thinking and brain-dead and she was wondering how this could be.

Abruptly, something pushed against her shoulder, disrupting her well deserved rest.

She jolted, eyes peeled open and a shiver running down her spine. Next to her was a large foot, that connected to somebody's leg and her eyes followed the rigid body to its face.

Staring directly at her were two eyes as black as coal with an expression of pure indifference. A head full of raven hair spread out in various directions, a softly accented nose and a frown that had to be etched in stone. She had noticed these and many more as she tried to take him all in too fast and with startling realization, she noticed her mouth was agape and that she had been staring.

She opened her mouth to start an apology or to just say _something, _but he had beat her to it, a surprising small smirk taking over his intricate features, running along his porcelain skin.

"I liked you better with your eyes closed."

* * *

><p>After reading what seems like an infinite number of SasuSaku stories, I just had to formulate another insane idea to add to the collection. This chapter really just sets up the rest of the story, I guess? Hopefully it'll start to make more sense later on. That is, if I figure out what I'm doing with the rest of it. Haha, anyway, thankyouuuuuu for reading and please leave reviewsquestions/concerns & comments c:


End file.
